How do you like it?
by dippas-addict
Summary: Luna Lovegood, Harry Potter and some other students are going to give Umbridge a lesson. *OotP spoilers* Rating just to be safe
1. Old cow

How do you like it?  
  
Luna had just walked out of Professor Umbridge's classroom. She had a weeks worth of detentions, because she had stuck up for what she had believed in, and because she happened to wear her wand behind her left ear and a necklace of butterbeer corks around her neck. Ron, Harry and Ginny walked up to her. "What happened?" said Ron, because he already suspected that, after the lecture about how Lord Voldemort could not have risen, he was sure Luna had done something about it. " Weeks worth of detention." Luna muttered, "Old cow." Ron sighed as he clambered on to the bench, he had had a crush on Luna since the start of the school year. Luna had had a crush on him since she first laid eyes on him.  
  
She trudged over to the Ravenclaw table, after her unfortunate event in class. She thought about the class after lunch, Charms. She had to tell Professor  
  
Flitwick about her week's worth of detentions. She was not looking forward to it. She normally looked forward to Charms, but now she was dreading it.  
  
Ron was thinking about Luna, something he now did regularly. He also thought about them getting Umbridge back for this. If she was going to punish Luna for wearing a necklace of Butterbeer corks, she might as well punish him For having red hair. He had Transfiguration next. He had to admit, although he didn't like Transfiguration, he knew Luna would have a much worse lesson.  
  
In Charms, she walked up to Professor Flitwicks desk. He smiled at her. "Yes, Miss Lovegood?" " Please Professor, I got a weeks worth of detention." " Why?" He said with a less friendly tone, no longer smiling. " Because I stood up for what I believed in." "What's that then?" "That the Dark Lord returned last year." " You got a weeks worth of detention for that! I will talk to Professor Dumbledore about this! You were just telling the truth. Who gave this detention?" " Professor Umbridge." " Well, I'll talk to Professor Dumbledore about it. Please sit down, Miss Lovegood."  
  
Read and Review! 


	2. Detention More like torture

For those people who haven't figured it out yet, this is during OOTP. This is my version.  
  
How do you like it?  
  
Chapter Two: Detention(More like toture)  
  
Luna had sat through Charms, the last lesson, wishing that she owned a time turner, to transport her to after her detention. She saw all the people at dinner that had been in her DADA class laughing at her as she made her way through the Great Hall to the Library, and then to Ravenclaw tower. She had got a book that had instructions on how to make Murtlap essence (Harry had told her that she would need it after detention.) She went to her cauldron and started mixing what she needed.  
  
Luna arrived at Professor Umbridge's office on time, and knocked on the door. " Come in," said a voice from inside the office. She opened the door and saw Professor Umbridge's toadlike face falsely smiling at her. " Ah, Miss Lovegood, you arrived. You will be writing lines for me. Oh, you won't need that," she said with a horrible smile on her face, as Luna pulled out a quill from her schoolbag. Umbridge gestured to a desk, equipped with a quill and a roll of parchment. Luna took the hint and sat down at the desk. " There's no ink, Professor," said Luna, looking as though she wanted to leave at once and Umbridge wasn't helping. In fact, this was probably true.  
  
Luna emerged from the classroom that night, looking as though she had just experienced a murder. Harry and Ron saw her as she walked along the corridor cradling her hand. She had had to write 'I must not tell lies' multiple times, and had received double the pain. She returned to Ravenclaw Tower, to try and numb the pain with the Murtlap essence she had made during dinner.  
  
Silver Mist- There is no reason for Luna having to go to Flitwick. I just thought it would fit in.  
  
Please review! 


End file.
